Epically Confused
by oceangirl27
Summary: IMPORTANT!  THIS CROSSOVER CONTAINS CHARACTERS FROM: THE LOST HERO, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, MAXIMUM RIDE, THE SECRETS OF IMMORTAL NICHOLAS FLAMEL, and THE RED PYRAMID  Everything has happened based on the latest books that came out
1. Chapter 1

**One: **

**The Friendly Man from the First Gnome**

Wind lashed around Greece. The usually mild air had dropped a couple of degrees. Waves crashed wildly around the beach and lighting lit the sky. Percy was exhausted after fighting Giants for hours. A couple of days ago the Greeks and Romans had agreed to work together to destroy the Giants. So far the demi-gods were winning, but the Giants still put up a good fight. Percy, Annabeth, and Piper stood next to a large wooden arch that symbolized the entrance to the ghost town. Since the town had been abandoned for a couple of years now, the demi-gods decided to make it their new home (well, at least for the war). Percy guard seriously. Suddenly, the three of them heard feet pounding close by. Cautious, Percy pulled out Riptide and Annabeth and Piper took out their daggers. Thankfully, it was only Jason and Leo running. They two stopped right in front of Percy, panting.

"Per-!" Jason started to say, but never got the chance to.

All a sudden, a strong wind whipped across town. From then on, all Percy saw was darkness.

Percy woke up in chains. As he slowly looked around he could finally come to the conclusion that he is in a hallway, a very long hallway. Images covered the wall like a TV screen split into sections, each section playing a different show. The little sections played scenes from wars and events that Percy did not recognize.

"Welcome godlings to the first Nome."

Suddenly, a French man was before them, with an evil grin on his face. Percy was nervous by the man's sudden appearance, but Leo on the other hand looked startled.

"Did you say Gnome?" Leo asked.

"No you idiot godling! Nome. N-O-M-E!" the man yelled. Jason blinked.

"Why are you calling us…godlings?"

"Don't play smart on me! We all know that the five of you are hosting gods." The man snapped.

"We can do that? Sweet!" Leo exclaimed.

"You…little…," the man growled. "Now all five of you shall face your doom!"

Suddenly, a tall guy with a really long beard burst into the room.

"Chief Lector Desjardins!" The bearded man exclaimed, "The Kane siblings have broke through out guards! They are heading towards this room! Plus, they are with Bast!"

"Those damn godlings!"

Just then, the doors creaked slowly open. Two middle school-age kids stood there. The boy had dark tan skin and held an odd-looking sword in his right hand. The girl's skin was much lighter and her hair was caramel colored. They both slung workbags across their shoulders. There was something odd about them that Percy couldn't describe. It was like they were giving off a huge aura. But only gods and goddesses can do that. So, how can they?

The girl turned and raised her hands towards their chains and said, "Hestol." Suddenly, the chains started to melt until they were a pile of goo on the polished marble floor.

"Nooo! The floor was polished this morning! How dare you ruin it!" Desjardins screamed. The girl smiled.

"Even better."

Slowly, Percy got up. His wrists still hurt from the chains, but the pain was leaving. Percy caught Annabeth's eye and she nodded. They would get out of here while the boy and girl distracted Desjardins. Very quietly, Percy and Annabeth backed away towards the double doors. They were almost there until…

"Hey! Who are you guys and what do you want with us?" Jason yelled. At the same time, Annabeth and Piper slapped Jason.

"What was that for," Jason asked.

"That was for being an idiot," Piper retorted.

"Guards, get them," Desjardins ordered. Before anyone else could move, Leo snapped his fingers. Fire raged around Leo's body, untamed. At Leo's command, the fire lunged towards Desjardins as the demi-gods made their escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: **

**How to Beat Up Your Twin**

Max couldn't bring herself to stop running. Her feet were practically flying up the hotel staircase. Floor after floor Max searched eagerly. But sadly, she couldn't find him. However, she refused to give up. Until finally, Max decided to stop on the 21st floor. There was only one more door left. It seemed almost like fate was holding Max down, trying to make her stop and give up. The door was cream colored with a golden knob. On the door in golden words it read, _NON SMOKING ROOM #243_. Through the door, Max could hear a TV and arguing. Sighing, Max started to walk away thinking, _it's probably another family on vacation with two kids fighting_. Suddenly, Max heard a voice over the others.

"Hey guys! Stop arguing. We need to be researching and taking notes from the _NEWS_ about the Doomsday Group. Right now, all of us need to focus on finding this 'One Light' as we all agreed. Ok?"

Max froze at the sound of Fang's voice. Slowly, she turned around and headed back towards the room. Max reached out to open the door, but hesitated. Even though Max and Fang live separate lives now, Max couldn't help wonder what she did wrong. _Do I really want to see the guy who broke up with me? Do I want to see him swoon over my clone, Max II (A.K.A. 'Maya')?_

Max cleared her head and opened the door, only to come face-to-face with Maya. The room was filled with the five other members of Fang's flock. And with her bit of confidence, she closed the door behind her.

So weirdly enough, everyone ended up on two couches. Max, Maya, and Starfish were on one couch (Max was in the middle), Fang, Star, and Kate were also on a couch across the room (Fang was in the middle too) and Ratchet was sitting in the only chair. Both Max and Fang glanced at each other nervously, until Fang sighed.

"So…why are you here, Max?" Max rolled her eyes.

"I need to ask you something. Plus, you owe me one." Angrily, Maya stood up and turned to Max.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't seriously expect us to trust you after you barge into _our_ room and demand information. And for the record, we don't owe you anything." That's when Max lost her temper.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. And, _for the record, _last time I checked this is _Fang's _room and you are _my_ clone. Also, did you forget that your precious Fang asked for my help? So why don't you just shut up and listen. Kay?"

Now, what came next wasn't entirely Max's fault. Suddenly, Maya threw a punch straight towards Max's face. Luckily for Max, she ducked and kicked Maya in the chest. Furiously, Maya grabbed Max's hair and threw her (or at least tried to) across the room. Ok, now Max had had enough. She ran forward at full speed, and slammed her body in Maya's. Maya's back hit the wall hard and left her standing there in shock.

"Even now…I can't outdo you. I've tried to be a different person. I never thought…that I would have fallen so low," Maya trembled. Max raised her eyebrows.

"You have fallen so low? Yeah, right. I'm coming out of this fight with so minor injuries too, ya know," Max retorted. Maya smiled weakly.

"I have fallen low enough to do this."

All of a sudden, Maya leaped forward, across the room, and landed in front of Fang. Then she leaned Fang's chin up, bent down, and kissed him. However, the worst part was, that Fang didn't resist.

Max stood there in horror. Max couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. She just stood there frozen, watching them kiss. Just then, Max found the room too hot, too crowded, too enclosed, trapped. Then she forced herself to speak.

"I…I hope you two…are…happy because obviously Fang wasn't happy with me." Max opened the hotel window, and before jumping out, she said one last thing. "Fang, the scientist who did the actual operation on us is the 'One Light'. Dr. John Dee."

Then she jumped and extended her wings. Fang stared in shock after Max. He couldn't believe it. How could he? Or should he?


	3. Bonus Chapter: Lesson One Part One

**Lesson One:**

Teacher: Maximum Ride

Student(s): Nudge, Maya, Iggy, Fang, Dylan, Angel

Lesson: How to let your anger out

"Kay kids! Time to learn Lesson Number One!" Max told all of her students.

"Really? Do we get to watch Mulan II?" Nudge asked excitingly. *

"Not quite, but you might be able to learn the moves from movie during this lesson," Max replied mischievously. Nudge squealed in excitement, while Fang, Dylan, and Maya groaned.

"So what's this amazing lesson?" Iggy asked sarcastically. Max grinned.

"How to let your anger out." Fang, Dylan, and Maya froze. Probably 'cause Max was eyeing them evilly. Well, now we all know her first victims.

Max clapped twice to get their attention. "Ok everybody!" she said, "I'm going to split you guys up into two teams. Iggy, Angel, and Nudge will be the first team," the three teammates high fived, "and Maya, Fang, and Dylan will be team two," Maya smiled and batted her eyebrows at Fang.

Continuing, Max said, "One person from each team will be paired with someone from another team. I will tell Team One something, either a skill or an idea, which will challenge the member from the other team. The goal of this exercise is to let out all of your anger and emotions onto your opponent."

"This is soooo unfair! Team One has all the advantages!" Dylan whined.

"Also," said Max, "there is one more catch," she pulled out a stack of cards from her jean pocket, "on each one of these cards, there is an action listed. Each member from each team must draw a card from the pile. Understood?" Everybody nodded.

Match Judge: Ella

"First up," Ella said, "is Iggy versus Fang!"

Iggy and Fang walked up into the middle of a large field (the size of two football fields), which would serve as the arena.

"Players, receive your cards!" Ella commanded. Max held out the stack of cards first to Iggy, and then to Fang. Both of them read their cards silently to themselves. Fang frowned at the action he got.

"Iggy, receive advice from Max," Ella ordered (I think she is starting to like the idea of ordering people around all day).

Max whispered something into Iggy's ear along the lines of: beat Fang up or use a lot of bombs or don't be afraid to hit Maya "accidentally". Then, Max whispered when Iggy's card said. Iggy smiled at the action that he had received. Without a doubt, Iggy knew that Max had set this whole lesson up exactly the way that she wanted the matches to go.

Iggy folded at card that read, "Use dirty tricks," into his pocket as Fang did the same.

_Now_, Iggy thought, _things shall get interesting_.

*One of the first songs in the Disney movie, _Mulan II_, was called Lesson Number One. This when Mulan taught a bunch of little girls how to fight


	4. Chapter 3

**Three:**

**The Things That Don't Make Any Sense**

_Things don't make sense. I wish they did. Am I cursed? _

"Sophie! Sophie, wake up!"

_What happened? _Sophie looked up to see a boy with short dark brown hair standing over her, shaking her shoulders. _Who is he?_ Sophie's eyes widened with shock. _What happened to Josh? Where is he? …Where am I?_

"Sophie! Thank goodness you're awake," the brown-haired boy said with relief.

Sophie sat up at what looked like one of those white hospital beds. A green curtain separated a little area that was surrounding Sophie from what sounded like a section of a hospital.

Feeling dizzy, Sophie put her hand on her forehead…which was bandaged? In panic, Sophie's half-asleep eyes darted around the room, searching for an exit. The brown-haired by watched her with cautious eyes from a plastic blue chair next to the bed. Sophie started to get more and more flustered as she couldn't find an exit without having to go through the brown-haired boy. Looking down, she saw multiple tubes and wires attached to her body. _What are these doing here? Get them off._

"Get them off," Sophie whispered quietly.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" the brown-haired boy rushed to her side with a concerned look on his face.

"Get them off," Sophie repeated a little bit louder.

"Huh?" The boy was completely caught off guard as Sophie started to shake as her hands clutched the tube closest to her heart.

"Get them off." Sophie somehow managed to find her full voice in this eerie white hospital.

"Sophie," the boy put his hand on Sophie's shoulder, "are you ok?"

"Let go of me," irritated, Sophie brushed the boy's hand off. "Who are you anyways?"

The boy held onto Sophie's arm in concern. "Are you sure you're ok Sophie? It's me, Daniel?"

"Daniel?" Sophie questioned warily.

"Yes," the boy insisted, "it is me, your brother Daniel."

Ok, Bast can do delivery, but why the hell is she doing pick-up?

"Sorry about this Bast," Sadie said apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever," Bast grumbled under her breath.

Cater glanced behind his back to see the four weird godlings running behind him. He glanced over at Sadie, who ran next to him on his right, and Bast, who ran next to him on his left while carrying the semi-conscious godling. _That godling,_ Carter thought, _created fire without using neither a spell nor a wand. All he did was snap his fingers! Who is he…?_

"Do you think Leo will be ok?" the girl with her hair in a braid asked as they ran.

"Yeah, I think he's just passed out 'cause he used to much energy to make such a big fire," the girl with straight brown hair explained.

"Or he could just be hungry," the blonde-haired boy suggested, which resulted in him receiving glares from the two girls.

"Since when have you become a mini-Leo?" the girl with the braids grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"C'mon guys, up here!" Carter called down to them from the stairs leading up to the Cairo Airport.

Quite frankly, they were probably all relieved the moment they stepped out of the First Gnome.

*SLAP!*

Fang and Maya were pushed across the room as Kate stood trembling between them.

"Wha-what the hell do you two think you're doing?" Kate asked quietly with anger in her shaking voice. Maya slowly reached up and touched the dark bruise that was forming where Kate had slapped her and Fang in their faces.

"What kind of group is this? This wasn't what I signed up for."

"Kate's right," Star commented as she got up from her seat, "you guys are acting like complete assholes. Fang! You should be leading this group which includes keeping no secrets. Maya! Stop the dramatic love-life act 'cause it isn't going to get you anywhere in life…!"

"…Also, if you to two have some kind of love relationship where you're trying to prove your love and worth to each other…" Kate added.

"…THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE DOING IT, IDIOTS!" Kate and Star screamed at them.

"Ratchet?" Maya asked hopefully.

"Ya know Mia," Ratchet started.

"It's Maya," she grumbled.

"the girl Max is soooo much hotter. Yo Fang, this is cool and all, but with a babe like Max kick'n ass, I would much rather join her group." Fang's jaw practically dropped out of his mouth at this point.

"I agree," Kate said, "besides, I couldn't really stand Maya that much anyways."

And with that, Kate, Star, and Ratchet left. Fang held his breath as a blanket of quietness settled over the hotel room. From this moment on, he was down to two members of his gang, with no worthy replacements. Of course he could always go onto his blog and ask for more volunteers, but would it really be worth it to get more people involved? Besides, Maya had been the only problem for Fang's group from the start. All he had left to rely on is starfish boy.

"So, what's it like to be in love?" Starfish boy asked shyly. Fang and Maya groaned; there was no turning back for any of them now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Max: And we are back finally! **

**Annabeth: Yeah it has been like a year, oceangirl27 must really be one fail of a writer.**

**Oceangirl27: But my fans! The reviews! I take it all to heart!**

**Max: Yeah, yeah, why don't you lose the attitude drama queen?**

**Oceangirl27: *sobbing* Why me? What have I ever done wrong?**

**Max: You review months later than you planned, blame it on the characters, and now whine like a sappy drama queen. Say "I" if you want a different author.**

**The flock + Annabeth and Percy: I! **

**Oceangirl27: NOO! *sweet voice* Angel, pretty, pretty, please?**

**Angel: *evil grin* I'm the new author now!**

**Oceangirl27: Oh no…**

**Angel: BWAHAHA!**

**Oceangirl27: *running her head off* AHHHH!**

**Angel: You can run, but you can hide!**

**Annabeth: *pops up onto screen* Sorry guys but you won't see oceangirl27 and Angel for a while due to rated R violence.**

**Max: *sighs* Do we have to do it?**

**Annabeth: Of course**

**Max: Oceangirl27 does not own anything except for any OC(s) and the plot itself**

**Annabeth: Enjoy!**

**Oceangirl27: HHHEEELLLPPP!**

**Percy: Don't forget to R&R**

**Annabeth: Seriously, it will actually motivate her to write more and release chapters sooner**

**Four:**

**One Light**

"Iggy, Gazzy, I found it," Nudge whispered. Nudge stood in front of a wrecked building that apparently used to serve as Dr. Dee's laboratory. Ever since Angel went missing and Max and Dylan went off in search of Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy had been trying to….well to be honest, they didn't know. If something about the "One Light" came up, then they three of them would investigate; if something about human experiments came up, they would do some research. Dirty, tired, and hungry wasn't something new to them, yet they still found themselves longing for the good old days. The days when their biggest problems were Erasers, when Fang was part of the flock, and Max was the strong and fearless leader. Now, they had nothing. Neglected by Max and thrown into this mess of saving the world, they had had enough.

Nudge looked around quickly before picking up the burnt piece of paper and stuffing it into her pocket. She clutched her big, old coat as she walked briskly down the street. Keeping her eyes down, she quickly navigated through a series of alleyways before slipping into a small underground shelter. Nudge mentally cried every time she was Gazzy shivering and Iggy getting ready to fight at every sound.

"Nudge, is that you?" Iggy's face pointed towards the opening of their little shelter.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied weakly.

"Nudge!" Gazzy rushed up and hugged her even though she had only been away for half an hour.

"Hey," Nudge whispered softly while patting Gazzy's blonde hair.

Iggy propped himself up with his elbows as he turned his face towards Nudge.

"Did you find anything?" Nudge nodded, forgetting for a moment that Iggy couldn't see.

"Yeah, like this guy called Dr. Dee is some multi-millionaire big shot that had this laboratory nearby. It blew up a couple of days ago, but I found this that flew from some of the ruins."

Nudge took out the burnt piece of paper and handed it Gazzy. Gazzy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as scanned the page, though his eyes lit up in excitement as he read towards the bottom.

"Iggy, Iggy! Look at this!" Gazzy bounced towards the older boy energetically.

"Does it look like I can see it?" Iggy retorted with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Listen to this:

_De r Dr. John D e,_

_ I am p eased to inform you that the had been delive d. Your plan will s on take place. The media has our fu l at enti n as well s the news. Do ot worry, for e eryt ing her is u der cont ol. We have the y unge t mut nt winged girl, which will h p us ac ieve o r goal and k e the ther mu ants in che k. The age t sen to ne oti te with Gaea has s ill not _

_re ponded. I h pe to hear goo ne s fr m yo at our ne t me ing._

-_The One Light_

Iggy whistled, "Looks like we just found The One Light's major contact."

"Angel is alive!" Gazzy cried. Tears started streaming down his face, "we can get Angel back." Iggy gently took the piece of paper and stuffed it into his backpack so that it wouldn't get ruined as they all started crying. All of a sudden, Nudge and Gazzy flung themselves into Iggy's arms as they all emptied the emotions they had kept in check for weeks now. Gazzy looked up slowly.

"What happens now?" He whispered.

"We find Max," Iggy replied with more confidence than he actually had.

Daniel. Sophie searched through her memories (while trying to fight off the Witch of Endor's) for any recognition. For some odd reason, she kept on remembering things about Josh, but no Daniel._ Who is he?_ Sophie kept on asking herself, but she could muster no answer. It was futile to try to ask Daniel, for he always answered with, "I am your brother," or "Sophie are you sure you are ok?" or "Don't you remember? We grew up together." Sophie had given up altogether and had decided to go along with his charade in an attempt to figure out his identity.

Yet even so, she wasn't quite sure how she had ended up in a dark, cold alleyway. Sophie had been following Daniel the whole time, but it only took seconds for her confidence to be shattered by the eerie wind. Ahead, Sophie could see several adults lined up against the brick wall talking in a silent, violent voice that read: _DIE_.

"D-daniel, let's go back." Sophie's voice shook with fear. Daniel looked back and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Sophie, Father is just beyond here. You will be safe soon."

"Daniel, _my_ parents aren't here let alone America; they are archaeologists," Sophie gripped Daniel's left arm, "let's go back." Daniel shook his head at her as if she was telling a bad joke.

"Sophie, Father will take care of us. Don't you remember? Father is our source of light that will guide us, The One Light." Sophie's hand fell from his arm as she looked at his creepy smile that sent a chill down her back. She took a step back.

"No. I'm leaving." As Sophie turned around, Daniel grabbed her wrist and held on with an iron grip.

"Father. Is. Waiting." Sophie desperately tugged at her wrist.

"Let go of me. Daniel! DANIEL LET GO!" Sophie screamed.

All of a sudden, a white mist took over her vision, and the last thing she could remember was the people from the alleyway wearing gasmasks and making their way towards her.

"No," Sophie whispered.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Duh, I've been here a million times."

"Yeah right."

Star held a huge map of New York City while following Ratchet who claimed he knew every inch of the city there was to know. Kate walked casually next to Star with sunglasses on even though the sun was nowhere close to coming out. After leaving Fang's Group, the trio decided to continue going after the One Light, and hopefully they would eventually meet up with Max's Group so they could at least collaborate.

People pushed and shoved each other through the hustle-and-bustle of NYC. Cabs circled everywhere either with people in it or waiting for a customer.

"Taxi!" Kate waved out her hand as a taxi cab pulled over to them. Ratchet raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Hate to object, but why exactly are you getting us a cab?" Ignoring Ratchet's rude tone, she replied cheerfully,

"Maybe the cab driver can help us get an idea of where to go. Besides, we can't wander around a major city like this all day.

Ratchet tsked, but willingly got into the cab with Star following close behind. The man driving the cab looked at them in surprise.

"Where can I get you kids at?" he asked with a deep Manhattan accent.

"Have you heard of any strange occurrences in any places in the city?" Kate asked politely. The man scratched his bald head.

"I dunno in the city, but apparently there's a haunted hill a couple 'em miles outside of 'ere. Why?" The man looked at them suspiciously. Kate smiled.

"Oh, we just love occult and are really fascinated in places such as this so called 'haunted hill'." The blinked in surprise.

"Well then, shall I take you kids there?"

"Yes, please."


	6. Chapter 5: NEW VERSION!

**Sorry guys, I uploaded like the wrong document before and I am soooo sorry. This is what I meant to post. Please R&R!**

**Five:**

**Realistic Nightmares**

_"KABOOM!" The abandoned apartment building exploded with a thundering cry. Ash and bricks flew everywhere. Rocks crashed on top of people, creating injuries as small as cuts to fatal injuries or broken bones. The world started to spin as the sky went from a bright blue to an eerie ash black. The bodies were covered in a river of blood that seemed to join together to form a lake. Pain seemed to intensify as someone let out an ear-shattering scream. However, a very old couple was still alive through all of the madness. They have lived through hundreds of years together as they watched the world grow. Sadly, it was coming to an end. Their hands intertwined, to couple looked at each other and smiled. As the man leaned over and kissed the woman softly on her lips, the building came crashing down on them. It was then right before death that the couple truly seemed at peace. And in a matter of seconds, it was over… _

Max shot up from the ground panting. Her mind started going at a million miles per hour as she kept on replaying the nightmare over and over in her head. Her breath was raged and Max felt like she was depleted of oxygen. Running her hands through her messy blonde hair, Max took a moment to remember her surroundings. After rubbing her eyes, Max allowed her eyes to focus on her makeshift bed. _Wait…a makeshift bed? Oh, that's right…_ Relief washed over her as she recalled coming here last night, the settlement in the New York subway. She wasn't sure what had urged her to come here again, but somehow it felt almost like a second home to Max. Comfort and warmth; the things that Max needed the most right now. Fang had surprised Max, a lot. She was quite shaken, but the sad part was that she wasn't even surprised.

** Max, it is about time you've realized some of your weaknesses. [1]**

_My weaknesses? We both know that I would absolutely love to just sit around and chat about the million things I've done wrong over the past couple of years, but I've got dream to figure out so sayonara! [2]_

** Aren't you the leader Max? We both know that it is your destiny.**

_If I recall clearly, that was the destiny Jeb and Dr. Confusing-name made for me. Yeah, I led the flock, but look where that got me!_ Max sighed softly and hugged her knees. _I'm just sick of this whole 'save the world' thing. Haha, I'm even getting advice from a freaking voice in my head._

** The hardest part of being a leader is making the first move. That move has already been made Max, despite whether or not it resulted in the best outcome. **

_ More cynical advice? Thanks, but no thanks. I know it's a shock, but I actually need something more solid than a couple of riddles._

** That's because you're not listening. **

_ Not listening?! _Max clenched her fists in anger. _All I've done for the past year is listening. I tried listening to Jeb, listening to my mom, and listening to the flock. And guess what? They're probably still going on about how I am the world's worst leader. _

** Max, you're only saying this because you've been listening to the wrong thing. Open up your ears and listen. Use your senses to listen to your surroundings and maybe you'll find that the answer had always been there. **

_ You think I haven't tried that already?!_

** You have, but you haven't tried hard enough. So far, you have had no firm resolve with the flock gone. So what will it be, what are you fighting against?**

Max grinned. _That's easy; I'm fighting for the right to remain in this world._

Max could have sworn that the Voice had smiled at her comment. But I don't know; can Voices smile?

_Hey Voice, I have a question._

** What is it?**

_ Who are you?_

** …**

_ No answer huh?_

Sighing, Max heaved herself off the ground. The tunnel seemed to get colder by the second as a breeze chilled her to her bones. Blinking, Max could smell an odd scent that was coming from the breeze. Max eyes widened in realization as she sniffed the air once more; ash. Without thinking, she started stuffing her few possessions into her "borrowed" backpack. Then, she ran. Her feet raced across the old concrete as she made her way to the surface. This was her first trail in days, and there was no way that she was going to lose it now.

Above ground, Max could hear the sirens of million police cars racing across New York City. Gray smoke twisted high into the sky, darkening the once sunny sky. Max started feeling sick to her stomach as recognition hit her. Her mind desperately tried to deny the possibility of her theory being true, but either way she had to know the truth. After twenty minutes of running, shoving, and getting lost, Max finally stopped in front of a half-destroyed apartment building. Police blocked all of the spectators' view of scene as they closed off the area with bright yellow caution tape. One of the officers started forcing people away from the scene.

"Miss, please leave. There is nothing to see here so I would prefer if you would follow everyone else back to your house."

Max cursed under her breath as she slowly walked away from the scene. But right as she was about to turn around, she saw one of the policemen talking turn a bit causing her to see the scene better. And now, Max wished she hadn't. She saw an elderly couple surrounded by blood holding hands; dead. They were the exact couple from her dream.

**.~*^*~.**

Carter glanced at the teenager standing next to him. The sixteen year old boy had brown hair and sea blue eyes **(A/N idk what his eye color really is. I'm pretty sure it is either blue or green but I can't remember which)** that scanned Cairo while deep in thought. After the incident in the First Nome, all eight happily seeked refuge in the Cairo Airport until things would…calm down. Neither Carter nor Saddie had been expecting to pick up 5 Godlings (?) during their mission into the First Nome and now everyone sort of just stared at each other in an awkward silence.

Percy sighed and broke the silence. "We – the five of us – need to get back to New York."

Saddie nodded her head. "So do the three of us. Our, uh, family is there. You know, people like us." Saddie motioned her hands towards Carter and herself. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"What exactly are 'people like you guys'?" Annabeth's tone had caution and warning in it. Saddie met Annabeth's eyes confidently as she smiled.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time. For now, let's just focused on getting the hell out of her, no?"

Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other. Nodding, they reached a silent agreement as Percy turned back to the three and said, "Sure, as long as it doesn't require the five passports we don't have."

Saddie grinned mischievously, "Personally I think that airports are overrated."

.~*^*~.

Fang, Maya, and Holden all sat along the quite beach of New York. The beach was abandoned, most like because it was right next to the high way, but the water seemed almost cleaner here. Though quite frankly, littering was the least of Fang's worries right now. He had his laptop on his lap as he typed away onto his blog while Maya and Holden savored the precious moments of peace and quiet.

Fang glanced at Maya, who was sitting next to him. Ever since the encounter with Max, everything had moved in a dream-like motion. And in a heartbeat, he would take it all back. Not that he didn't appreciate Maya's confession or anything, but still was a pretty bitchy move. However, Fang still felt himself forgiving Maya when he heard why she did it; because it was something that Max would never do. To be different from Max was all she wanted to be, and Fang knew better than anyone else that she was. Maya laughed more than Max, was more daring with her actions (partially 'cause she didn't have a flock to look after), and was just…easier to be around her. She even proved she could look different by cutting her hair short and getting magenta high lights. Yet deep down, Fang still guilty every time he saw Max in her.

"Fang, behind us," Maya whispered softly. Fang resisted the urge to turn around. He leaned forward and made eye contact with Holden.

Three black expensive looking cars stopped behind them as tall men wearing black sunglasses and black suits stepped out of the car.

"Ready…GO!" Fang ordered.

The three scattered and ran in opposite directions. Two men pursued each of them, both holding guns. Fang ran up the hill quickly, behind him he could hear a gun firing. As he reached the top of the hill, he turned around kicked one of his pursuers hard in the stomach before punching him square in the nose. Surprise lit the man's face as he started falling down the steep hill. Snarling, Pursuer #2 fired his gun at Fang, who barely dodged the bullets in time. Racing forward, Fang closed the distance between making it harder for Pursuer #2 to use his gun. Switching weapons to a knife, Pursuer #2 faked a jab at Fang's stomach and then slashed upward at his chin. Jerking back, Fang managed to get his face away from the knife with only a small cut as he kneed the man in the balls and then punched the man in the face. Like his companion, Pursuer #2 fell back; however, he regained his balance when Fang punched him several times in the stomach and then again in the jaw.

With both pursuers defeated, Fang checked his surroundings for Maya Holden. As expected of Maya, she beat her pursuers easily with only one or two scratches. Holden on the other hand wasn't putting up much of a fight, but his regenerative abilities left his two men puzzled and unsure of how to handle him. All of a sudden, Holden's two pursuers stopped attacking. After glancing at each other, they retreated and almost urgently sped away in their fancy cars. Fang was about to call out to Maya and Holden, when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. Turning around, Fang's eyes widened as he saw a dead man.

"Hey Fang, nice to see ya!" Ari smirked at Fang's reaction. "So what do ya say, ready to die now?"

**[1] If you haven't noticed already, anything in bold is the "Voice" speaking. **

**[2] Also, anything in italics is either thoughts, dreams, visions, or flashbacks. Just wanted to clarify since I can get kind of confusing. (haha, no pun intended)**

** I know it has probably frustrated all of you how I'm not good at all with updating, which I totally understand. When I first created this story, I had only a very vague idea of how the story was going to progress. But after getting up to date with some of the series' latest books, I got a better understanding in the direction of my story. Sorry guys, I'm just horrible when it comes to putting my thoughts on paper. **

** Just as a heads up to you guys, a couple of characters from the books will die at some point in my fanfic. Therefore, I apologize beforehand in case you had a personal attachment to them or something. I haven't figured out who exactly I want to kill of yet, but I have some characters that I have in mind. **

** Also, I thought I made it pretty clear who the couple that died were. If not, then it will be openly revealed sometime in a later chapter. **

** Ok, sorry if it confused anyone but Daniel is an OC. He will probably be the only OC with a main part in the story. No one from any of the books came across my mind when I needed someone to fill the role except for like Dylan, but I need him somewhere else. If anything else is unclear in my story within reason (I have no intension of giving the plot away) just PM me and I will make sure to clear everything up. **


End file.
